Hayley
Hayley '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports She is an average-good Baseball player at 600-700 and has a team of Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai and Alex. '''Hayley plays on the teams of Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor and Shouta. In Tennis, she is a PRO, and plays with Daisuke or Takumi. Her skill is 1500-1600. She is sometimes a Pro in Boxing. Her level is 890-1000+. Wii Sports Resort Hayley '''is in Pro Class in Basketball, with a skill of around 1200. She plays with Akira and Silke. In Table Tennis, she is good, with a skill of 611+. In Swordplay her level is 656+. She is bad at Cycling, coming 79th out of 98. Wii Party '''Hayley is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You earn her badge for making 25 edits on "Guest Miis" articles. However, on My Miis Wiki, you earn her badge for contributing to that Wiki every day for 60 days. * Her Japanese Name is Heiri. * Hayley is always above level 600 with Cycling being the only exception. * Hayley appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Her name is English. * Hayley is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. Gallery HayleyDACotQR.JPG|Hayley's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-11-3.png|Hayley's badge. 36- Hayley's Team.jpg|Hayley's Baseball Team. Hayleyart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Hayley. Hayley ukulele .jpeg|Hayley in an official Wii Music artwork. Strangely, her tie is in the wrong color. 2018-02-09 (14).png|Hayley in Boxing. 20180210_072502.jpg|Hayley in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_073634.jpg|Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball. IMG_0161.JPG|Hayley about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (7).png|Hayley doubling up with Takumi in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (18).png|Hayley in Baseball. 2018-03-28 (38).png|Hayley doubling up with Daisuke in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01989.JPG|Hayley in Swordplay Duel 153195501542663384636.jpg. 2018-07-21 (9) - Copy.png|Hayley pitching in Baseball. IMG_0486.JPG|Another photo of Hayley and her teammates Akira and Silke in Basketball. 2018-08-16 (48).png|Hayley in Cycling IMG 20180822 115007.jpg. IMG_0826.JPG|Hayley Swordfighting at High Noon. Eva, Hayley, and Shinnosuke participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Kentaro, and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (37).png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (42).png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rachel, Hayley, and Jake participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Silke, Hayley, and Martin participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Hayley in Bowling.JPG Hayley wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Hayley wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1710.jpg IMG 1684.jpg Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:6 Letters Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:Three-time Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis